


Synapse Again

by BasilHellward



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, Kieren 'warming up', Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, i don't even know what this is, i'm just trying to write myself out of writer's block lmao, not quite as sexual as the summary makes it seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: It starts with lips and fingertips.





	Synapse Again

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so please point out any errors there may be! Enjoy :)

It starts with lips and fingertips. No longer the sense memory of feeling — imagining the tickle of soft touch, trying to will goosebumps into being, with only the pressure of harsh kisses and none of the sensation. But finally, _finally_ Kieren can feel it again. Dull pain in his lip when Simon bites down gently, and the fingers on his jaw are cold. A gasp that serves its purpose and his lungs, dusty with disuse, fill with breath only for it to be stolen again. Kieren gives willingly. Touch-ravenous and eager, he gives himself over. Simon grins against his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a sec, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a sec, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
